


Unhealthy Loyalty

by AllisonMikaelson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, and has sam admitting that he probably should leave dean, but it also kind of paints their relationship in a bad light, like it talks about good things dean has done for him, not very dean positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonMikaelson/pseuds/AllisonMikaelson
Summary: Guys, it's midnight. This is the first thing I'm ever posting. I am literally only posting it because I wanted to post something. It's not well written, and I could do a lot better. I honestly don't even know exactly when this is supposed to be set. But I don't think it's too bad. Additional note: do not stay with someone if they treat you badly. Sam is just... not good at taking care of himself. Leave someone if they hurt you, mentally or physically. This is not a romantic bad relationship, by the way. They're just brothers, but that doesn't make Dean's actions any more justified.





	Unhealthy Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, it's midnight. This is the first thing I'm ever posting. I am literally only posting it because I wanted to post something. It's not well written, and I could do a lot better. I honestly don't even know exactly when this is supposed to be set. But I don't think it's too bad. Additional note: do not stay with someone if they treat you badly. Sam is just... not good at taking care of himself. Leave someone if they hurt you, mentally or physically. This is not a romantic bad relationship, by the way. They're just brothers, but that doesn't make Dean's actions any more justified.

He doesn't know why it affects him so much. It's not like it's anything new. He's been dealing with his brother saying this garbage for a while. What Dean said doesn't even really matter; it's just that he said it. It's that, after all this time, Dean still thinks he's a monster. That's what makes Sam struggle to breathe. 

It's been a while since Dean's said anything about that to him. They mostly avoid the subject. Dean has a tendency to bring it up when he wants to prove he's right, but he hasn't done it in a while. Sam really thought things were getting better. That they were getting better. Now he feels sick. 

The worst part is that Dean doesn't even seem to realize he did anything wrong. He never does, never has before, and Sam doesn't know how he hasn't come to expect that. He should really be used to it by now. 

He wonders, for a moment, if that's actually true. He can't know for sure if Dean doesn't see what he's doing without asking him, and he can't ask him. For all Sam knows, Dean has malicious intentions. For all Sam knows, Dean hates him and always has. Sam thinks he's probably better off not knowing. 

He doesn't know why he still cares what Dean thinks. Dean has down a million awful things to him. Dean has hurt him in so many ways, and Sam thinks it would be self-care at this point to just walk away from his brother. 

Still, it's his brother. It's still Dean. Dean who brought him out of that fire; Dean who has been doing that ever since. Dean is the one who took care of him when he was little, and even now still. Dean is more important to Sam than anyone has ever been, and Sam can't just walk away from that. He should. He knows that, but he can't. He doesn't think he'll ever be able too because it's Dean. 

Sam doesn't think there's very much Dean could ever do that he wouldn't find a way to forgive him for.


End file.
